Christmas never ends
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: This day isn't what it seems it starts normal and now you wish you had never even celebrated Christmas lest heard of it before. Little Christmas creepypasta I was working on while at my fiancees for Christmas!


_**Christmas never ends**_

Christmas was my favorite holiday not just for the presents but my family usually never talked to each other. We all lived far apart but every Christmas we came to my mother's house to meet and eat. We chatted about what we were up to and the things we did over the year. My aunt Sal was one of the craziest out of my family she was what you would call a physic and she was very blunt. She often told us we were being haunted or were going to die so on and so forth. This year as we all gathered in my moms six bedroom house pretty large actually my aunt didn't show up this year. A little selfish but we were all a little relieved she sometimes put the family on edge. We greeted each other around the coat rack saying our hello's as we hung up or jackets and winter acessories. After getting undressed I headed to the kitchen where I found my mom hard at work a turkey already in the oven. She hastingly prepared a ham shoving hat in the oven before starting on the smaller meals like corn and stuffing. I found dozens of cookies stored on the kitchen's island ranging from chocolate chip to coconut and even some lemon snaps. I took a chocolate chip cookie before making my way up stairs to set my bags in the first room I found. I was single and didn't have kids so I would have the room alone. My other family which was mostly my brothers and sisters bunked with their partners while my two youngest siblings shared a room at the end of the hall. There were a few kids more then my mom had room for so some opted to stay in a hotel nearby. After settling in my mom called everyone to dinner and we ate happily passing around food and wine. It was one of the best Christmas' I had ever had as I exchanged gifts with my older sister Heather. I ended up getting her a limited edition Eddie the rabbit bobble head from her favorite show Bunny and the shooter. The show was a little gorey and offensive probably why she liked it so much. In echange she gave me a snow globe that looked almost exactly like mom's house. "I found it at a weird antique shop not far from my place it ended up closing the next day so I guess I was lucky." She spoke shrugging off the strange coincedence of course if it was me I probably would of thought it eriee. I was the type of person that believed in superstition that nothing was ever a coincidence. I shook the globe watching the sparkles that were supposed to be snow slowly fall in the water the image was almost calming. This wasn't the first time she had given me a globe but it was the nicest. We all sat in the living room warmed by the fireplace chatting again until slowly one by one each headed to the bed. The children were the first to fall asleep after running in and out of the kitchen to which they were scorned for. The clock soon chimed eleven the last of my family excused themselves to drive back to their hotel. I bid my mother good night before finding the way to my bed room. I stumbled over some forgotten toys rolling my eyes as I moved them to the side. I fell into my bed exhausted but not ready to fall asleep. I drew out my phone looking over the few messages I had recieved during the evening not many were of importance but one caught my eye from the very aunt who hadn't graced us with her presence. She warned me some dark evil was working in that house and I should get out before the night ended. I deleted the message not too worried about it after all she was crazy. I dug out my charger finding a spot to plug it in and set my phone on the side table the battery wasn't that dead but I wanted it charged for the morning. I soon fell asleep lazily kicking my shoes off in the middle of the night. I awoke the never morning to loud annoying christmas music my drowsy mind made me clumsy as I crawled out of bed. I stubbed my toe on the door frame and almost fell down the stairs. I don't know why I was in such a hurry but something seemed off like it wasn't supposed to happen. The grandfather clock near the stairs chimed it was turning eight am to which I looked over to find most of my family huddling in from he door. "Oh I didn't know you were already here." My uncle looked over as he hung his coat the chatter about christmas started. Dazed I walked into the living room to find the sae gifts under thre christmas tree. I ran upstairs stopping for a second to yawn so I didn't trip half way up the stairs. I found my phone fully charged on the night stand I turned it on to find the date stating December 25th christmas day. But how could that be christmas was yesterday I remember the details so vividly. I dug through my bag for heathers gift finding it at the bottom which was odd. I walked down stairs again watching the events play out it began and ended just like yesterday again. The same chatter, the same gifts, and the same food which was bad twice in a row. This time heather said she had forgotten her gift reluctantly offering him fifty bucks which he took that wasn't so bad. The evening ended like it did before the family slowly dispersing it wasn't until they were all gone I noticed that the youngest of my siblings Sara was missing. I asked my mom about it but she had no clue who sara was which started to freak me out. I went to bed and put my phoneon the charger I gave the snow globe a shake before setting it next to my phone and dozing off again. The next day it began again with christmas music to which I found my family once again entering the hall to hang up their jackets. This time I noticed my oldest aunt with two kids were missing. The evening played out the same again and I went to bed starting to get tired of turkey. I woke up to christmas music again unwilling to get up as i threw my pillow at the door. My phone chimed which was odd this hadn't happened the two days before I picked it up to reveal an text from my crazy aunt Sal. _**You're stuck now**_ it read almost creepingly but I again ignored it deleting the message and finding my way downstairs. This time my brother wasn't at the table and I couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. In the living room I noticed all the missing family members photos were missing or they just didn't appear in them. Slowly each day another person disappeared until it was just me and my mom. We sat at the table silently eating small plates compared to the big meal that was sat out. "I wish we had family." My mother spoke throwing me off a bit I thought they had just stopped coming. "What do you mean what about Sara, Heather, and the others?" She gave me a confused look before countining eating. After dinner I helped her put the food away the phone in my pocket began vibrating. I hastily answered it not noticing the name the line was silent until a female voice spoke out. "You're the last and they will come." The voice wasn't any one I knew the line ended before I could say anything. I turned to talk to my mom but I found her no where in sight shrugging I figured she went to bed. I walked to the stairs suddenly realizing that I had forgotten a drink I pulled out I turned back only to find the rest of the house wasn't there it was just a black empty void. I though better then to walk forward and instead ran to my room fearing that the rest of the house would turn that way. I threw myself into bed and found it heard to sleep anxiety creeping up on me. My brain rattled for coherent thoughts trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Nothing made sense it was like someone was playing with me. The clock down stairs chimed loudly the hour of the morning light streaming past the curtains on my window. I got up and peaked out the door to find the floor very much there. I walked out quietly finding the slience errie usually at this time my mother would have christmas music on. As I crept down the stairs my descent was stopped by an odd sound. I peeked through the stir railing to the living room to find nothing at first. My eyes scanned the room finding a creepy sight in the corner by the fireplace. Where the tree used to be now stood an ugly green creature nawing at unopened presents. It's limbs were large pine branches the needles bare in some spots its back was made of torn boxes and wrapping in the shape of large spikes. Suddenly the creature turned towards the stairs letting out a loud growl my heavy breathing must of gave me away I hadn't noticed how my body shoke and panted until I started to run back towards my room. I slammed the door shut feeling the creature ram against it slipping the door open just a crack before it closed again. The door didn't have a lock so I leaned against it my eyes fearfully searching for things to load against the door but everything heavy enough was too far away. Each time the monster rammed the door it opened a little bit more and I began to get tired. The door hinges creaked it wasn't soon before they gave out the door flying across the room and sending me face first on the ground. I could barely think before I felt sharp pain at my feet to which I looked down to find the monster sucking me into his mouth. His teeth clashed down onto me I screamed ad wailed until I could not anymore and my vision faded to black. The last thing I heard before I was gone was _**"Seeing is worse then believing".**_

(0.0) .

Hey guys check out my (pegasisterdashi) and help me keep these stories going. I've read some of your reviews about better programming not helping my writing and your wrong. The program I have now is a preinstalled one that doesn't spell check or etc. I don't remember how to spell a lot of stuff! Thank you!


End file.
